


Frigid Nights

by Highflyer



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men Evolution
Genre: F/M, Love, Sex, Sleep Sex, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, redshipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 14:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highflyer/pseuds/Highflyer
Summary: Jean Grey can't sleep. Kitty is to blame...





	Frigid Nights

The beautiful red head stood angrily with her arms crossed across her chest. She couldn’t believe that Kitty had left her bedroom window open on a frozen night. Her bedroom felt like the insides of a walking refrigerator. 

It was late, and she was tired. She just wanted to get a good night’s sleep. She snapped the window shut and slowly eased herself onto her bed. Her sheets were frigid cold and there was no way she was going to get any sleep.

She drew a long, deep breath and released it as a silent sigh, reaching up and taking her hair out of its nightly ponytail and running her fingers through it before putting it back up. Her arms and legs had goosebumps and she ran her palms up and down them to warm herself up. Despite the freezing weather, Jean Grey liked to sleep in a sleeveless nightshirt.

In a flash she was out of her room and walking down the corridor to the room at the end of the hall. She stood there for a second to gather her thoughts before using her TK to open the door as quietly as she could muster.

Jean gently crawled into the bed immediately welcoming the warmth that radiated from it. The inhabitant of the bed stirred at the movement and turned to face her.

“Jeannie?” His voice was thick and gruff with sleep. Hearing Logan’s voice like that, the intimacy of it, never failed to send a wave of arousal washing over Jean, pooling warm in her gut.

“Sorry,” she said softly. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“You okay?” He turned slightly to look at her, his eyelids heavy with exhaustion.

Jean shrugged. “My room’s cold, couldn’t sleep in it.”

“Hmm. C’mere.”

Jean smiled but did as he asked and slid back under the covers. He pulled her to him, her back to his front, and wrapped strong, warm arms around her.

“Oooh. Cold.”

“I know. That’s why I am here,” she murmured as he rubbed a palm up and down her arm. She shivered when he leaned down and nuzzled against the nape of her neck.

Logan’s palm brushed the side of her breast, and she gasped slightly. “Still too cold, huh.”

She smiled, even though he couldn’t see her. “Yep”.

While his mouth kissed the nape of her neck, he slid his hand under her shirt and slowly covered her breast, caressing gently. As they were spooned tightly, Jean could feel him getting aroused as his thumb brushed her nipple, but he didn’t act on it. He kept fondling her breasts until she was gently writhing, her body warm from his touches.

“If this is your idea of relaxing me back to sleep, I don’t think it’s working,” she chided him.

“It will after,” he promised softly.

Her mouth dropped open as Logan traced a slow line down over her belly to her panties. He slid his fingers inside and rubbed her sex slowly while continuing to kiss the back of her neck. When his thumb grazed her clit she whimpered, twisting a little, and he was fully aroused now, just as she was.

“Yes,” she moaned softly. “Oh, Logan!”

“More?”

Jean framed his face with her fingers and looked intently into his eyes. “Make love to me, Logan.”

He smiled and pushed her panties down and then slowly parted her thighs to settle in between them. Her heart was pounding as she felt his thick hard cock snug against her. Logan always slept naked. His fingertip traced up and down, stroking the slick lips of her sex, and she moaned again, softly.

“Good?”

“Very good, Logan,” Jean purrs. “I want you so much.”

“I want you too,” Logan growled softly. He pushed her nightshirt above her breasts and bent down to suck her nipple which he then followed up by licking with his tongue. He then did the same to her other nipple.

“Now?”

“Yes, please,” Jean begged him.

Rubbing the head of his cock against her, he slowly began to push inside of her. Jean’s voice cracked a little in a high-pitched squeal as he kept going until he was as deep as he could go. They were languid as Logan began rocking in and out of her. Logan kept one hand gripping onto her breast, the other hand on her hip.

She rocked her hips up to meet his thrusts, desire burning in her core like a raging fire, and she whimpered and moaned as their mouths met again and again in kisses that stole her breath with the ferocity of their passion. Logan held her tightly, and she gasped as he reached between their bodies to stroke that bundle of nerves at the apex of her thighs. Touching and playing with her as he thrust inside of her with slick strokes.

Pleasure rose up inside of her like water from an overflowing cup; hot, thick and warm, and Jean wrapped her legs around Logan’s waist as she gave in to the ecstasy. She raked her nails down his back, leaving angry red marks, and claimed his mouth with hers, their tongues tangling as her orgasm washed over her in sweet, cool, relief, her muscles trembling and body spasming. Logan thrust into her a few more times, then groaned into her kiss as he spilled himself inside of her, shaking with the force of his own relief.

They lay cuddled together afterwards, sweaty and sated, and Jean snuggled close to him, bathing in the love and warmth of his touch. Logan trailed a gentle hand up and down the curve of her ass, the pleasant touch making her feel sleepy and comfortable.

“I love you too, you know,” Jean whispered into the contented silence of the room, then pressed a kiss to cheek. “Thank you.”

Logan smiled and held her even closer.

Next morning, Jean was pouring herself some coffee when a voice behind her caught her attention.

“Sooooo, like I am so sorry I forgot to close your bedroom window. I realize your room must have become cold last night,” Kitty apologized.

Jean smiled. “Don’t worry about it Kitty. It is all good,” she replied bringing her cup to her mouth.

“I hope you slept okay,” Kitty asked sheepishly.

Jean looked up to where Logan was reading the newspaper and as if on cue he looked up to meet her eyes and smirked.

 “I slept great, Kitty. More than great.”


End file.
